gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Shelly Peiken
Shelly Peiken ist eine Multi-Platin-Grammy nominierte Songwriterin, die am besten für ihre Nr. 1 Hits "What a Girl Wants" und "Come on Over Baby (All I Want Is You)" bekannt ist. Sie und Meredith Brooks erhielten eine Grammy-Nominierung für den Hit-Song "Bitch" von Brooks. Shelly ist die Co-Songwriterin des Glee Songs Pretending und hat 2011 für das Glee Album Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2 bei zwei weiteren selbst geschriebenen Songs mitgewirkt. Diskografie *''Ready For This Love'' von Samantha Fox *''Have Mercy'' von Yazz *''Carry Your Heart'' und Up All Night von Taylor Dayne *''He'll Never Know'' von Sweet Sensation *''I Can't Cry'' von Natalie Cole *''Stuck On You'' von Victoria Shaw *''As If'' von Blaque *''Peace and Love'' von Blessid Union of Souls *''Almost Doesn’t Count'' von Brandy *''These Days'' von Brian Kennedy & Ronan Keating *''Out From Under'' von Joanna Pacitti *''Map To My Heart'', Forget Me Not, If I Were You und Super Love von Celine Dion *''What A Girl Wants'', Come on Over, Don't Make Me Love You und Too Beautiful For Words von Christina Aguilera *''When I Remember When'' von Five *''Better Love Next Time'' und That's Why They Call It Love von Gladys Knight *''Last Night'' von Gloria Gaynor *''As Long As You're Loving Me'' von Vitamin C *''Hey Now Now'' von Swirl 360 *''Better To Be Lonely'' von Tammin *''Rain Rain'' von Cher *''Even If My Heart Breaks'' und Woman And A Man von by Cliff Richard *''Everytime You Cry'', I Guess It Wasn't Mine und You're All That Matters To Me von Curtis Stigers *''Human On The Inside'' von Divinyls *''When I Get There'' von Dream *''As a Blonde'' von Fefe Dobson, Selena Gomez and the Scene *''Yeah, Yeah, Yeah'' von Fefe Dobson *''I Think I'm In Trouble'' von Exposé *''Clear'' und As I Am von Miley Cyrus *''Sweetest Pain'' von Haylie Duff *''That's What Love Will Do'' und First Kiss von i5 *''Rain Rain'' und So Together von Innosense *''Perfect Strangers'' von INXS *''Sleep Tonight'' von Jacob Young *''Take A Piece of My Heart'' von Jennifer Brown *''Stand In Your Way'' von Jennifer Love Hewitt *''While You Were Gone'' von Jennifer Paige *''Turn The Page'' von Aaliyah *''It's Only Love'', Leave A Light On und This Is Your Life von Joe Cocker *''Everytime You Cry'' von John Farnham *''One Love'' von Jordan Pruitt *''Coulda Been'' von Kimberly Locke *''Trouble With Good-bye'' von LeAnn Rimes *''Something I Never Had'' von Lindsay Lohan *''Fools Like Me'' von Lisa Loeb *''Done'', Is This Hollywood und The Trouble With Me von Lucy Woodward *''Take A Piece Of My Heart'' von Lulu *''Dont Mess With My Love'' von M2M *''I Wanna Be With You'' und 17 von Mandy Moore *''Miss You Blind'' von Marion Raven *''Decadent Wish'' von Meat Loaf *''Freeze'' von Mêlée *''Bitch'', Shatter, I Need, Bored with Myself, Shine, Birthday, Pollyanne, Careful What You Wish For und Wash my Hands von Meredith Brooks *''You Get Me'' von Michelle Branch *''Shut Up and Kiss Me or Just Shut Up'' von Michelle Wright *''Por Qui'' und As If von Myra *''Under My Tree'' und I Guess It's Christmas Time von NSYNC *''I'm Better'' von Ashley Parker Angel *''We'll Be Together'', Unlove You,Positivity und Masquerade von Ashley Tisdale *''Dream in Color'' von Bianca Ryan *''I Miss You (It's That You Don't)'' von Nikki Cleary *''First Kiss'' und Jealous von Nina *''Human'' von The Pretenders *''What's Real'' von Raven-Symoné *''I’m Not Your Girl'' von Reba McEntire *''Bad Habit'' und Unlove You von Sarah Hudson *''Whenever I Run'' von Keith Urban *''Love Me For Me" von Ashlee Simpson'' *''The Way I Loved You'', Spotlight und Ghost Of You von Selena Gomez and the Scene *''Stumble'' von Natasha Bedingfield *''Girl Like Me'' von Skye Sweetnam *''Lose It All'' von Backstreet Boys *''Elevator'', Who I Am und Good Place von David Archuleta *''Hook Me Up'' von The Veronicas *''Out From Under'' von Britney Spears *''Pieces'' und Trouble Is von Allison Iraheta *''Pretending'' von Lea Michele und Cory Monteith *''Who You Are'' von Jessie J *''Louder'' von Charice Pempengco *''Louder'' von David Guetta feat. Katy Perry & Mýa *''Mistake'' und Aftershock von Demi Lovato *''Extraordinary Merry Christmas'' von Darren Criss und Lea Michele *''Christmas Eve With You'' von Jayma Mays und Matthew Morrison *''Echo'' von Javier Colon *''Who You Are'' (The Music Of Smash) von Megan Hilty *''Perfect Planet'', Out Of Love, Better With Time, Future X-Wife, Justin Bieber, The Game von SmashMouth *''Take It Hard'' von J-Dash *''All or Nothing'' von Melissa Benoist und Darren Criss *''Outcast'' aus Glee *''Shake Santa Shake'' von Zendaya *''Had Me At Hello'' von Olive Holt Girl Vs Monster *''Had Me At Hello'' von Luke Benward *''Dancin' By Myself'' von China McClain *''Who I Am'' von Ross Lynch/Austin Moon in Austin & Ally *''Like Me Or Not'' von Ryan Beatty *''Lemonade'' von Rachel Crow *''You Belong'' von Plain White T's *''Who You Are'' von Ed Sheeran *''Lifeline'' von Anastacia Kategorie:Crew Kategorie:Produzenten